Star Wars VII
by Daichi 22
Summary: Young Dakota is a normal teenage boy and has a normal life until men in large cloaks walk up to him and say he is the only one that can save the galaxy.now Dakota has to find a way to save worlds he has never even seen before, facing people beyond realit.
1. Prolouge

**Star Wars VII**

_The Teenage War_

__Ten years from when the last battle of Star Wars was fought on Endor….__

"We can't possibly pull something like this off Luke! It's impossible to bring back master yoda!" Han-Solo said in fear.

"Non-sense this is perfectly fine." said Luke trying to reassure Solo.

The two men were in a room with a machine that could fit many more people. The machine that lay in the middle of the empty room was built by the two men. Looking at the lever of this big machine, the man known as Luke pulled it and the machine glowed in the center as it came to life with an eerie purple light. Luke looked at the other man with a smirk on his face but, the dim smile quickly disappeared as sparks and smoke came out of the machine. The men work furiously trying to turn the machine off, but it was too late. The machine blew. With the two men coughing and trying to clear the smoke they fell to the ground. As the smoke cleared through the vents of the room, the two men found themselves not alone anymore. Many men stood there. The two men that brought the others back to life freaked out. Everyone took a glance at each other. The ones who have been known as sith lords fled to somewhere distant. The ones known as Jedi wondered how they ended up here.

"Oh no! This wasn't supposed to happen! I only wanted yoda to appear" Luke screamed.

"You can't always get what you want you know" A man know as Anakin replied. He's the only one who came through the machine twice. Once as the regular Anakin and a second time as Darth Vader.

"Masters we have to fight them before they cause any more trouble!" Luke said looking around.

"Us? Oh no we can't fight. What we need is new Jedi" Obi wan replied.

"And I've been looking at a few people. I figured we would need others to take our stop when we pass on." Mace Windu said turning on a little device. "Since I died this is not fully updated but we have go off of this let's just hope it's somewhat accurate."

**Ok so I've revised this for all the people who thought it was terrible and was completely bored from it. If this is your first time reading this or you have never bothered to go on then let me warn you…it's not the best BUT IT GETS BETTER throughout the story. Trust me it gets VERY good at chapter seven and on. If you are a person who has read this and has continued on then 1) sorry for the late updates. It's because my internet has been shut off and 2) please check out my profile I have plenty of questions that I need you guys to answer for the polls! Chapter 20 should be coming out soon depending when I get another internet connection. Read and Review plz!**

**-Daichi**


	2. The One

_Chapter 1_

_The One_

"Hey Dakota! C'mon Dakota wait up! Man that kid, he runs off to the bowling area without even thinking" Riley said watching the kid.

"Man are you that kids mother or something and besides what is he missing" Sara replied.

"Bowling shoes! Nobody can go bowling without bowling shoes!"Riley said half yelling. They have been in line for about fifthteen minutes and was about to reach the front.

"What size?"The man at the counter asked. He was tall with a few pimples around his cheek.

"Seven." They both answered as the man looked under the counter for the shoes. As they put on their shoes they found Danielle and Ben going to the bowling lanes. Sara and Riley tagged along only to find Dakota sliding down the lane stopping half way down. All four exchanged glances and yelled to Dakota. Dakota noticed them and waved a quick hello and got up to hurry to the end without anyone seeing but everyone caught an eye-full of the incident. As Dakota neared the end he tripped and tucked and rolled to the end and landed on Danielle. They looked at each other for 2 seconds then moved ten feet away.

"Well I guess it would have helped if I put on different shoes."Dakota said feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I guess it would" Ben replied handing him some shoes. As Dakota put his shoes he looked around seeing all of his friends having a good time. He really enjoyed having them there with him.

They were all on a band field trip up at Atlanta Georgia. The group they formed was Dakota, Ben, Danielle, Emily, Mellic, Marty, Sara, and Riley. They were all good friends and knew each other almost too well.

"Hey c'mon Dakota it's your turn."Ben hollered to Dakota who was thinking about his strategy to get a strike without falling halfway down the lane.

"Okay. Okay. I'll go but don't cry when I get a strike."Dakota said walking to go get his ball.

"Whatever just don't go flying halfway down the lane."Ben said half laughing.

Dakota concentrated on the lane and positioned himself to bowl. Then he rolled the ball with great power. As the pins all fell down he jumped in the air laughing. He had just got a strike!

"That's him! Let's get him!" Solo said to master Windu.

"Wait there's too many people here we don't want to be caught." Master Windu said putting his hand in front of solo.

"Indeed we don't want everyone to know about this war." Master Yoda said coming from nowhere.

"This kid has good bowling skills." Said Luke looking at Dakota jumping in the air laughing.

"Alright from this it shows Dakota is 11 years old and he is very skillful with a sword, although he doesn't look like it." Said Master Windu.

"Uh guys I think he's seen us." Solo said walking backwards tripping over master Yoda

"Well let's get him to fallow us." Said master Windu as he got Dakota's attention telling him to forget his friends and fallow them.

"Umm did you want to see me?" Dakota asked the weird man looking down at him slightly.

"We have been watching you for a while boy. There is a lot to talk about. Come this is important" Said master Yoda looking up at the boy.

"Umm ok?" Dakota replied as he fallowed the weird men in cloaks.


	3. Why Me?

_Chapter 2_

_Why me?_

"So let me get this straight, you want me to fight a war I know nothing about to try and bring peace to your galaxy which includes my planet because some smart alec messed up on his invention to bring you back!" Dakota yelled.

"Hey I didn't want them to come back! I only wanted master yoda to!" Luke said trying to defend himself.

"Guys cool it! We don't want to get caught!" Master Windu hissed looking around.

"So like I said I have to fight a war because of a mistake the person made?" Dakota asked pointing at Luke.

"Sort of. The Sith are trying to get more allies to finish us off." Master Windu said before Luke could say anything else.

"Ok but I only have one question…why me? Why can't you guys find someone else? "Dakota asked looking around. Everyone looked at each other looking confused.

"Son you have a special power that no one else has. You are the only one that can bring peace to the galaxy however, you will have are help. We will train you and tell you where to go but other than that you are on your own." Master Windu explained as Dakota listened carefully.

"What about my family and friends? They would never let me go."Dakota asked.

"Don't worry they will understand." Luke said reassuring Dakota.

"Well I don't know… I don't want to die in war." Dakota said.

"Every one doesn't want that but, it happens and we will help you as much as we can so that is highly unlikely that you will die." Solo said putting a hand on Dakota's shoulder.

With courage Dakota stood up and said yes. After their little celebration Dakota walked back into the bowling alley.

"Hey Dakota! Where have you been it's been your turn for ten minutes!" Ben yelled as he shoved a ball into Dakota's stomach." Dakota is something wrong?" Ben asked as everyone looked at Dakota.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine thanks."Dakota said turning his head back around to see everyone.

"Who are you looking at Dakota?" Danielle asked walking over to Dakota looking where he was looking.

"No one I just got lost in thought I guess." Dakota replied.

Dakota and the others went back to bowling as if nothing happened but, Dakota still looked back at the place he was talking to the strange me while he was eating pizza or waiting for his turn. He kept thinking that it was all just a dream but, something in his mind tells him it was real.

"Dakota… really is something wrong?" Danielle asked him while they were alone.

"Yes I'm fine, I just blanked out." Dakota replied.

"Oh… what were you thinking about?" Danielle asked.

"Umm I was thinking about-"Dakota couldn't finish his sentence because Ben and the others came back.

"Hi guys!" Ben blurted out right in between Dakota and Danielle making the flinch. "Hope you guys aren't getting romantic without us here." Ben said romantically.

"BEN!" Dakota and Danielle yelled at the same time while the others all laughed.

"Ok ok I was just kidding gosh. You guys take everything to seriously when it's about you to together" Ben said calming them down.

"Just bowl Ben!" Dakota said giving him the evil eye.

"Ok be that way." Ben hissed. As he took a ball and started the game again.


	4. What Should I Do?

_Chapter 3_

_What should I do?_

"Ah finally I'm able to relax." Ben said lying on his bed. They have just got back from a night of fun at the bowling alley and have just said good night to the girls in their group Danielle, Sara, Riley, and Emily.

"Easy for you to say."Dakota hissed.

"Dude! What is wrong?"Ben yelled as he sat up and Melic and Marty turn their attention to Ben and Dakota. "You've been in a bad mood ever since you dazed out! Tell me? What is wrong?" Ben said loudly.

"Guys keep it quiet we don't want to be yelled at!" Melic hissed but they didn't listen.

"I go through my life in the shadows while you guys take all the credit! I never get to be a part of the group! I'm always ignored and left out because you guys think you're to cool for me!" Dakota yelled walking to the window and spoke more calmly. "I wish I was like you guys! I want to be cool and in a group hanging out and have fun too. What should I do?" Dakota said in tears, putting his head on the window.

"But… you are Dakota." Ben said walking over to Dakota.

"No! I'm not! You're lying to me!" Dakota yelled jumping back from Ben.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Everyone glanced at each other then ran to their beds to hide. Dakota walked to the door then opened it.

"False alarm guys it's the medicine lady." Dakota said turning around to alert the others.

"Thank god!" Melic said flopping down on the bed that he was hiding behind.

"Hi." Dakota said.

"Hi." The lady responded taking out a pill bottle. "Here you go." She said handing the bottle to Dakota.

"Thanks." Dakota replied taking the pill bottle, putting it in his mouth, and then taking a drink of water, and then handing the bottle back to the lady.

"Good night." She said as she walked down the hall. Dakota shut the door then laid on his bed.

"Ah." Dakota said relaxed as he stretched on the bed.

"What the crap Dakota!" Ben yelled.

"What?" Dakota said sitting up.

"One moment you're crying then the next you're relaxing." Ben yelled.

Dakota looked around. "Umm your point?" Dakota asked.

"My point!" Ben yelled. "My point is there is something wrong with you!"

Dakota stood up. "Ok something happened that I can't tell you guys about! I'm sorry but that's the way it is! That's why I'm acting so moody! Ok?" Dakota yelled. Complete silence filled the room until Marty broke it. "I think I know what happened."

Dakota gasped as Marty walked to the middle of the room and looked at Dakota. "I think he has ADHD."

Dakota was relived as he fell down on the bed.

"No duh Marty!" Ben said as he climbed into bed. "Just one question Dakota. Why can't you tell us?" Ben asked.

"Uh…sorry I can't tell you."Dakota said.

"Fine be that way." Ben hissed.

Silence fell in the room again as they all fell asleep but, Dakota stayed awake thinking. "How in the world am I going to save this galaxy when I have no training what so ever? What am I going to do?"


	5. You Won't See Me Anymore

_Chapter 4_

_You Won't See Me Anymore!_

Dakota awoke in the middle of the night only to find Melic kicking him. Then to his surprise Melic kicked him off the bed!

"Ow man he kicks hard." Dakota whispered as he stood up and rubbed his leg. He looked around the room only to see the window and darkness. He looked out the window and saw the city below him.

"Well take a good long look at it Dakota. And city, take a good long look because this is the last time you will see me." Dakota whispered to himself then sighed. He didn't want to go but he didn't want the world to be under control either. He stared out the window for a good two hours before noticing Ben in the chair behind him.

"Still possessed?" Ben asked.

"Still being annoying?" Dakota hissed back.

"Maybe." Ben replied.

"Then there's your answer."Dakota said turn to look out the window again.

"Look I just want to know what's wrong. And it's not just me wait until the girls find out, they will be all over you." Ben said standing up.

"They won't know because I'll be gone by the time you tell them!" Dakota said. Just then Melic and Marty shrugged and Both Ben and Dakota fell silent. Then they started to talk again in a low soft voice.

"Look all I want to know is what the hell is going on?" Ben said looking directly into Dakota's eyes even though it's pitch black in the room. There was a knock on the door.

"Like I said you won't be seeing me anymore!" Dakota said as he packed the last of his things into a large bag.

"Where are you going?" Ben asked.

"Somewhere far away I'm sure Ben so make sure the party is safe. I wish you guys the best of luck." Dakota said as he walked over to the door. When he opened it two men with thick, dark cloaks were standing there.

"Are you ready to go?" One of the men asked.

"Yes." Dakota replied.

"Then let's be on our way." The man said as he looked at Ben.

"Where are you taking him?" Ben yelled.

"No where you will know about now you will be quiet and go back to sleep." The man said waving his hand in front of Ben.

"I will be quiet and go to sleep." Ben recited obediently then fell to the ground sleeping.

"Cool! Will I be able to do that?" Dakota asked.

"With practice, soon enough." He replied.

As Dakota looked back at his last glances of freedom he felt pretty excited about the future ahead as well as what he was going to see.


	6. Training Begins

_Chapter 5_

_Training Begins_

Dakota soon boarded a strange ship and took off into space. Dakota looked out the glass and saw the earth get smaller and smaller and he wondered if he will ever see the planet he grew up on again. He looked around again and saw nothing but the faint stars far away.

"So where is this place and when are we going to get there?" Dakota asked the man controlling the two man ship.

"On the other side of the galaxy! Don't worry though it will only take about ten minutes because we have hyperspace." The man responded clicking a button. As soon as he did Dakota was thrown back into his seat because of a huge amount of force. Once Dakota could move again they were in a blue vortex traveling faster than the speed of light.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Dakota said astonished.

"Yeah get use to it because this is all we do, travel the fight then come home for more training."The man said then sighing.

"Wow seems boring. Now I feel sorry for you….by the way what's your name?" Dakota asked

"Travis." The man replied.

"Oh I haven't heard that name in a while." Dakota said. As soon as Dakota finished his sentence they came out of hyperspace and entered the atmosphere of a planet that looked like a huge city.

"Wow!" Dakota exclaimed.

"Welcome to Corusant." Travis said looking down on the planet. When Dakota and Travis landed they hopped out of the ship and walked up to some big doors and walked through.

"This is the training tower and this is where you will be staying until you are ready to become a Jedi."Travis said as Dakota walked around looking at all the stations for the troopers.

"Alright put a lightsaber in my hand and put me at a station." Dakota said clapping his hands together.

"Haha! Do you really think it will be that easy to be a Jedi? It takes years of practice before becoming as good as me! Haha!" A mysterious voice said behind Dakota. Dakota turned around to see that Daniel was walking right behind him.

"Da-Da-Daniel! But how do you-"Dakota stammered.

"Confused? Let me explain I'm a Jedi too and I knew about this for three years now and I've just was stationed on earth so that's why no one knew about this … because I'm that good! Haha!" Daniel said laughing in Dakota's face while Dakota gritted his teeth.

"Never mind him he's just jealous because you will finish your training before him." Travis said pushing Dakota towards the elevator.

"What!" Daniel yelled but couldn't get a response because Dakota and Travis had already left.

As soon as the elevator doors opened Travis shoved Dakota in.

"You will start on the first floor and proceed upwards however before you go to the elevator there is a boss on each level you will have to beat to pass. Once you get to level fifty you will start working with lightsabers…alright that's it bye!"Travis said as the elevator doors closed.

"Wait! Wait Travis!" Dakota yelled as the doors closed.


	7. The First Boss

_Chapter 6_

_The First Boss_

The elevator doors opened up to a large room with training sites and different types of guns on a rack. Dakota walked into the room and was greeted by a tough man.

"What is this? Lunch?" The man said in an angry tone while he examined Dakota.

"Excuse me?" Dakota snapped back. "I'm the kid who will save your ass in the future."

"Whoa tough guy aren't we?" The man said half chuckling. "Let's see how long you can survive in here."

"Forget it lard ass I'm here to fight the boss of this floor." Dakota said turning away.

"Hahahahaha!" The man cracked up. "No one beats the boss on the first try especially when they have no training what so ever under their belt so forget it twiggy."

Dakota stood his ground and looked into the man's eyes."I want to fight him!"

The man looked confused."Very well let's fight!" Jumping back, the man pulled out a blaster and started to shoot Dakota.

"Ahh! What am I suppose to do?" Dakota yelled running around trying to dodge the bullets.

"Here!" A mysterious voice yelled throwing a gun at Dakota. The gun hit Dakota's head and he fell back. Everyone looked down and laughed. Dakota grabbed the gun and stood up. Then there was a ray of light that hit Dakota in the shoulder and Dakota fell down.

"Ahh!" Dakota shrieked in pain.

"Gonna have to try harder if you want to beat me twiggy!" The man yelled. When Dakota looked up he saw the man right over him. Dakota grabbed his gun and aimed it right at the man and shot. There was a moment of silence while everyone looked at Dakota dazzled. The man fell to the ground. And Dakota (with a little effort) stood up and kneeled by the man who tried to kill him.

"Now don't you ever call me twiggy again." Dakota said then stood up looking around and every one cheered.

"Now I have one question…where is the medical room?" Dakota asked holding his shoulder.

"That's easy right over there." Master Windu said walking into the room. "I saw some of that battle that was good fighting.

"Thanks." Dakota said happily.

"Dakota we are in dark times and we agreed to allow you to form a team and you can get whoever you want." Master Windu said.

"Really?" Dakota said astonished. He could see his friends again! "Ok I know who I want in my team." Dakota said with a smirk on his face.


	8. Dakota's Team

_Chapter 7_

_Dakota's Team_

"This is so awesome!" Dakota said practically jumping up and down. He was allowed to form a team and he knew who he was going to pick… everyone in his little group.

"Ok for now you will start with two others for your group." Master Obi-Wan said walking to the hangar.

"What? Only two people?" Dakota said sadly.

"We can start you out with one if you like." Obi-Wan said annoyed.

"No, no it's fine."Dakota said giving in. They reached the hangar just as Dakota finished his sentence. The hangar was a huge room with a wall carved out for ships to leave and enter. Dakota saw Travis over by his ship and walked over.

"Hey! Congrats on the battle!" Travis said putting his arm on Dakota's shoulder.

"Thanks." Dakota said looking at Travis's ship. It was red with two white stripes down the middle, it also had Travis's name engraved right in front of the glass cockpit!

"Wow! You got your named engraved on it! How cool!" Dakota exclaimed.

"Wasn't easy kid it takes lots of practice." Travis explained. "You have to pass all tests with a ninety-five or above and do something heroic."

"Watch, Ben will do that."Dakota said looking at the glorious ship.

"Let's hope so." Obi-wan said chuckling.

Dakota climbed into Travis's ship and they took off going into hyperspace. Dakota, who was still dazzled by the blue light that surrounded them, wondered who he was going to choose to make his team.

"So if you had to create a squad, who would, you choose?" Dakota asked Travis who was pressing some buttons and getting ready to disembark hyperspace.

"I don't know." Travis replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Probably someone with good aviation experience and someone who is very strategic."

Dakota now knows who he was going to pick. Just when Dakota finished his though they flew out of hyperspace and entered earth's atmosphere.

"Ok where do you want to go?" Travis asked.

"Bridgewater middle school in winter garden Florida. The zip code is 34787." Dakota replied.

"Wow! You really know where these people are." Travis said amazed.

Dakota and Travis traveled to their destination and landed in an open field across from the school. Dakota jumped out of the ship and fell to the ground.

"Ahh dirt!" Dakota said picking up some dirt.

"I'll get you in three days."Travis said preparing to leave.

"Wait your not coming?" Dakota asked.

"Nope." Travis replied closing the cockpit and taking off.

"What? Wait-! Where am I-"Dakota yelled but Travis only flew off into the bright blue sky.

"Suppose to sleep?"Dakota finished. Then Dakota looked straight and turned around.

"Ok let's do this." Dakota whispered to himself.


	9. Why Not Part 1

_Chapter 8_

_Why not? (Part 1)_

Dakota walked over to the school and, to his surprise a bell rang. Dakota looked at his phone and it showed 11:53.

"Just in time for lunch." Dakota said putting his phone away. He walked behind the school and walked into the crowd of students that were walking to lunch. He turned a corner and saw the cafeteria he used to eat in. He pulled out his ID and walked in. The smell of different food flooded over him. He walked around to find Ben. When he did he sat down across from him and looked around.

"Why are you sitting here?" Ben asked disgusted.

"I'm a part of the group aren't I?" Dakota asked looking at Trista who was passing by with her friends.

"You are it's just that…you never sit here." Ben answered getting Dakota's attention again.

"Well I do now." Dakota said. He looked around the got low and spoke in the softest voice he could with Ben still being able to hear him. "Look, as crazy as this sounds… I need your help with something really important."

"And what is that?" Ben asked.

"I'm fighting a war for the galaxy and I need you and your aviation skills." Dakota blurted out.

"Right….look Dakota as much as I like fighting wars and flying planes I can't" Ben said looking at Dakota as if he was stupid.

"Why not?" Dakota asked

"Because….that's crazy. There is no war going on right now or else we would know about it." Ben replied.

"I know it is but, crazy or not you have to come with me real quick." Dakota urged as everyone else sat down.

"Sorry it's a no from me. Now, if you'll excuse me I am going to hang with everyone else right now."Ben said turning towards his friends. As Dakota got up to leave he saw Daniel looking at him with a smile on his face. Dakota gritted his teeth and walked away to sit down next to his friend Brennan.

Right as he sat down, there was a scream coming from over where the bathrooms were. Dakota turned around to find Emily and Ben being taken away from the lunch room by a group of droids. Dakota quickly ran for them while Daniel (who still had a smile on his face) ran for the doors on the other side of the cafeteria.

"He's such an idiot. He'll never rescue them in time." Daniel said as he ran out the door.


	10. Why Not Part 2

_Chapter 9_

_Why Not (Part 2)_

"BEN! EMILY!" Dakota yelled as he ran after the group of droids that had Emily and Ben.

"STOP!" Dakota yelled as he jumped right over the droids. He fell down right in front of them and they all laughed.

"We should take him too." One of the droids said.

"Oh no you won't!" Dakota yelled as he pulled out his gun, but before he could shoot the droids they already pushed him on the ship. The droids carried them down the hall to the prison room. It was all dark and red everywhere in the ship. When they got to the prison room the droids locked up Ben and Emily, but kept Dakota in their arms.

"What should we do with this one?" A droid asked holding Dakota up.

"Take him to gold leader." Another droid replied putting Ben on the wall. The droid carried Dakota down the hall again to the control room. When they got there they walked to the center to a droid with a yellow strip down the middle of its head. The control room was a large red room with controls on the outside walls. The Droid leader turned around and noticed Dakota.

"What's this?" The droid leader said angrily.

"A rebel trying to ruin our plans." The Droid replied.

"I see… and what's your name twiggy?" The Droid leader asked.

"No one calls me twiggy!" Dakota yelled angrily as he spat in the droid leader face and then, doing a back flip, kicked the droid leader, taking its head off. Dakota got loose from the grasp of the two droids carrying him and ran to the door

"Get him!" A droid yelled from the back of the room as two droids blocked the door. Dakota quickly pulled out his gun and shot one of the droids blocking the door as he kicked the other one to the door. With the amount of pressure Dakota used he made the droid's head shatter. Dakota turned around and started shooting at the other droids that were getting up and going to attack him.

"Damn I need to get out of here!" Dakota thought as he pulled out a grenade and threw it over the droids' heads. It landed right in a little hole by the main controls.

Ha! What is that going to d-?" The droid said mouthing off but before it finished the grenade blew up and all the controls and droids were destroyed. Dakota hurried out the door but the explosion still reached him and pushed him into a wall knocking him out.

_ Meanwhile in the prison room…_

"I guess Dakota wasn't crazy about this whole war. I should have said yes." Ben sighed.

"It's not your fault Ben." Emily replied trying to cheer Ben up. Just then, there was a low rumbling sound that came from above and the two were throw around but, still hooked to the wall by chains that were locked onto their hands.

"Ow. What the hell was that?" Ben asked Emily as she tried to stand.

"I don't know, but does it feel like we're going down?" She asked.

Yes…it does!" Ben said terrified. The ship was losing altitude fast and it started to tilt down with the prison room facing the ground.


	11. Why Not Part 3 Escape

_Chapter 10_

_Why Not (Part 3)_

_Escape_

Dakota awoke about five minutes after being knocked out he looked around and saw the blown-up part of the ship with a few small fires scattered. Dakota was leaning against the wall, only because the ship was falling. Then Dakota realized that he still had to save Emily and Ben.

"Shit!" Dakota stammered as he got up he tried to run down the hall, falling half way. "I'm coming guys. Don't worry." He whispered as he got up and started to run again.

_Meanwhile…_

"Great! We're dead!" Ben said throw his hands up in the air feeling hopeless.

"No we're not! There's still hope. Dakota might still be alive." Emily said hopefully.

"Yeah sure." Ben said depressed.

Just as Ben finished his sentence, Dakota came busting threw the door. Both Ben and Emily screamed as Dakota fell forward to the wall that they were chained up to (Because the ship was falling sideways). He got up, grabbed the chain Emily was hooked to, and pulled out his gun.

"Hold still." Dakota told Emily as he shot the chain. He quickly grabbed her and jumped up. They landed on the other side of the door and looked back Ben.

Hey! Aren't you going to save me?" Ben yelled trying to pull himself off the wall.

"Why? You think I'm crazy! You non-believer! You will die here!" Dakota yelled as Emily gasped in shock.

"…Dakota…" Ben said tearfully. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are I was just playing with you." Dakota said laughing. He jumped back down and shot the chain Ben was hooked to, and then pulled him up.

"C'mon!" Dakota yelled as he started to run down the hall.

"Dakota! Do you know where you're going?" Emily asked as they ran on the wall of the hall.

"Nope, but that what makes it fun." Dakota replied back.

Soon, they came to a rectangular shattered window in a large room. They looked out and saw the ground about seventy-five feet below them.

"We can make that." Dakota said looking at Ben and Emily.

"Are you crazy? We won't survive that!" Ben yelled at Dakota.

"It's better than blowing up!" Dakota replied back. As they looked back at the window, the ground was getting closer. Dakota grabbed Ben and Emily by their shirts and were about to jump out but, before they could a droid came in and shot Dakota in the back, making them fall out the window. Dakota and the two others landed hard on the ground in the middle of a plain. As they got up they saw the ship coming towards them.

"Duck!" Dakota yelled as the ship came close. They all ducked and saw the huge ship blow up into little pieces.

"We're free!" Dakota exclaimed as he fell back onto the grass.

"Dakota! You're hurt!" Emily said in horror.

"I'm ok but, we do need to get home" Dakota said getting up. "Travis I have them. I need to get picked up." He said into a watch.

"Got it I'll be there in a second." Travis replied through the watch.

"Dakota…what the hell is going on?" Emily asked.

"You'll see in a few minutes." Dakota replied


	12. Two More?

_Chapter 11_

_Two More?_

Travis landed by the three kids and opened the cockpit. Ben was amazed at the ship. It was a huge ship that had everything in it. Emily however, was wondering what was going on.

"Hey Dakota!" Travis said as he walked up to Dakota.

"Hey Travis. As you can see I have my two people that I want in my squad. I think they been through enough to just come along without any questions." Dakota said gesturing towards Ben and Emily.

"Good, I'll give them a full mission debriefing before we get to Corusant. By the way, the Generals told me to tell you to find two more kids that you want to have on your team." Travis said as they were all getting into the ship.

"Really? Wow this is great!" Dakota said stunned.

Once they all got into the ship Dakota, Ben, and Emily went to the back and sat down in a few seats that were there.

"Ok, guys I am currently fighting a war against the robots that just took you and I need your help to win this war. I know this isn't the proper way to do this but, can you help me?" Dakota pleaded to Ben and Emily.

"And you're asking us? What the hell Dakota! Of course we'll join." Ben said falling back in his chair.

"Yeah you saved our lives now we'll save yours." Emily said confidently.

"…Thanks!" Dakota said feeling happy now that he had a team started. Dakota got up and told Ben and Emily to stay in that room and he walked out. He walked up to the control room and sat down next to Travis.

"Where to now?" Travis asked as Dakota leaned back finally able to relax.

"Same place we were before." Dakota replied.

"But, that would take two days from here." Travis replied back.

"Ok let's do it." Dakota said getting up and heading back into the room where Ben and Emily are. When he got there Ben was standing up walking around the room while Emily was sitting in a chair with her hands on her lap.

"So…what next?" Ben asked as soon as he noticed Dakota.

"We are going to try and get Lauren and Reagan on the team." Dakota said confidently.

"Oh good luck with that." Ben said turning away.

Dakota showed Ben and Emily to the sleeping quarters and they hung out in there until ten at night, talking about their new life and what they had to do when they got to the temple and how they were going to get Lauren and Reagan to say yes to joining the team. When Emily and Ben went to bed Dakota went out and went to go sit with Travis. They both sat there for the rest of the night. The silence was broken by Emily who woke up around seven.

"Dakota…could I talk with you alone?"Emily asked.

"Uh sure…" Dakota replied looking at Travis who was as confused as Dakota.

Emily and Dakota walked down a short hall and around a corner. Dakota leaned against the wall while Emily faced him.

"Umm I don't know how to say this but, I wanted to thank you for saving my life." Emily said nervously. She walked up and gave Dakota a kiss on his cheek then ran off. Dakota stood there for another minute or two before walking back. When Dakota sat down in his seat by Travis he just sat there, stunned.

"What's wrong?" Travis asked but, Dakota just turned his head so Travis could see the lip mark made by Emily's lipstick. Travis smiled as he turned back to look at where he was flying. They all spen off into the rising sun to where they were headed.


	13. Good Luck

_Chapter 12_

_Good Luck_

On their second day of living on the ship Dakota found Emily quieter and closer to him at times. When Dakota was working with a small problem with the hyperspace activator, Emily came in and gave him some lemonade.

"Where did you get this?" Dakota asked as he took the glass.

"I brought it in my bag. When we were at lunch two days ago I was about to make some but before I could, the droids took us away. So I put it in my pocket." Emily replied taking her glass then, she sat down beside Dakota who sat up to drink. "Do you think you could get Lauren and Reagan to believe you?" she asked after a few moments.

"Hey I got you and Ben, so I don't see why not." Dakota replied.

"Good luck." Emily said sighing.

"Why do you say that?" Dakota asked as Emily stood up.

"They don't believe crazy stuff like this, especially Reagan." Emily pointed out. "I should get going, Ben is probably wondering where I am. Bye." She said as she walked out.

Dakota sat there wondering about her. "Is she mine?" He thought as he sat there then shook his head "Nah, like she said good luck Dakota. Good luck with getting her." He thought then after sitting there for five minutes he went back to work. He finished up right as Ben called for dinner.

"We're having soba!" Ben said excitedly.

"Wow I never thought you like soba so much Ben."Dakota said chuckling.

As Dakota fallowed Ben down the hall to the mini dining room he found Travis tag along.

"Who's controlling the ship?" Dakota asked.

"It's on autopilot don't worry." Travis replied.

Dakota felt relieved to hear that. They all walked into the room where they were eating and sat down. The room was small, big enough to fit about ten people, with a stove, a fridge, and a microwave. The smell of soba flooded the room as Emily passed out the plates.

"Smells really good." Travis commented.

"It does but, don't complement me, its Ben you want to thank." Emily replied as she finished passing out the plates.

Ben got the pot and put it on the table then, he sat down next to Travis and Emily sat next to Dakota. They all bowed their heads and prayed and once they were finished they all fought for the spoon to get the soba out. After the little fight and everyone had some soba they started to talk about life as a jedi and Dakota went through all the procedures to become a master.

"Sounds hard." Ben said with a mouth full of soba.

"I only passed the first floor so far and I won the battle the first day I got there but, I think the higher floors will get harder." Dakota replied.

"It is…."Travis said putting down his plate gently. "Floors twenty through forty are extremely hard. I can't even pass forty-one and, floor fifty is just…unbelievable. It's that hard." Travis replied remembering his fail at floor forty-one. "But, I'm sure you guys will be able to do it." He said smiling.

He waved a quick bye and sped off to the control room.

"Well we should be arriving soon to the school so I should finish what I promised Travis. You guys should get your stuff ready for the school day tomorrow." Dakota said standing up. They nodded, stood up and went to their room. Dakota walked back to the engine room and got to work.


	14. Let's Hope

_Chapter 13_

_Let's Hope_

Dakota worked on the ship all night. When he finished he stood up (with grease all over him) and walked down the hall into a small room with a shower. Dakota undressed, turned the water to hot and walked in.

"Ah!" Dakota sighed, finally able to relax.

There was a knock on the door about three minutes later.

"Yeah?" Dakota yelled over the running of the water.

We're here." Travis replied through the door.

Dakota turned off the shower and got dressed. He walked into the dinning to find Ben cooking pancakes. He looked around for Emily but she wasn't there.

"Where's Emily?" Dakota asked.

"Still sleeping." Ben replied, still looking at the pancakes.

"I'll go get her." Dakota said as he starting to walk out the door.

"That's not a good idea." Ben said, stopping Dakota.

"Why not?" Dakota asked peeking back into the room.

"I rather not say." Ben said looking away. "Here the pancakes are ready." He said as he put them on plates.

That got Dakota to stay. Dakota literally drowned the pancake in jelly. Halfway through their meal, Emily walked in. She sat down quietly and ate her pancake. She finally spoke when she was finished.

"Let's hope we can get Lauren and Reagan on our team." She said standing up. "We need their speed and power for this quest."

Dakota and Ben nodded at her and went outside. Now it's seven-fifteen and the sun was rising from the hills to let light hit the ship. The three teens stood there in the field looking at the school. They turned around to find the field expands to the horizon. They stood there for a good two hours before seeing a car come by to drop off a student.

"Travis…" Dakota said without looking back.

"Got it, I'll pick you guys up at five." Travis replied as he took off, leaving the three kids in the open field.

"Well…this is it." Ben sighed.

"Yup, now let me tell you guys something, if anyone asks you anything about what happened in the lunchroom, don't say anything! Don't make eye-contact or anything! This needs to be kept a secret." Dakota explained as they started walking to the school. They hoped that by the end of the day they would have Lauren and Reagan.


	15. Lauren And Reagan

_Chapter 14_

_Lauren and Reagan_

The three teens walked to the front entrance of the school. They walked in and found only a few kids in the courtyard. Dakota soon noticed Trista and her friends by the choir room. Ben soon fallowed Dakota's eye and found who Dakota was looking at.

"You should go talk to her." Ben said.

"Are you crazy? She doesn't know me and I'm extremely bad with making friends, besides I have no reason to go over there." Dakota replied.

"You're in choir, aren't you? You want to talk to her too, am I right?" Ben asked.

"Well yeah but…I'll mess up somehow." Dakota sighed. He wanted to talk to her but, what will her friends think of him? Before he had time to answer that, Ben interrupted his thoughts.

"Go with Emily, she'll introduce you to Trista and maybe while you're over there you could get her to join." Ben said nudging Dakota's shoulder.

"No. I need to get Lauren and Reagan first." Dakota replied.

Just then the bell rang for first period. Ben and Emily went towards the hallways while Dakota went towards the choir room. When Dakota got inside he was greeted by Jillian. 

"Hi Dakota!" Jillian said half yelling. She was always this energetic so it was normal for her.

"Hi." Dakota replied.

"What are you doing for valentine's day?" She asked.

Dakota leaned his head back in the chair. He forgot it was tomorrow was that special day that everyone gave little candies to each other and hugs and all that. "I don't know yet…" He replied.

"Well you better make your mind up. Time is running out." Jillian said turning around to face Ms. Johnson.

The school day started just like every other day and by the time lunch came around, Dakota knew what he was going to do for tomorrow, and it will be the most terrifying thing he has ever done in his life. When he reached the cafeteria, the smell of pizza and breadsticks flooded over him. When he got his food, he walked over and sat next to Reagan.

"Why are you sitting here?" She said in an angry tone.

"Oh god not you too!" Dakota replied as he turned around annoyed.

"Gosh Reagan ease up on him, he's our friend." Lauren said sitting down.

Dakota looked around and then asked Reagan and Lauren a question.

"Hey…do you guys want to be a part of something out of this world?" He asked as they looked away.

"Yes Dakota we'll join." Lauren said annoyed.

"What?" Dakota asked confused.

"Ben already told us. We will join your team to help fight the war for this galaxy." Reagan replied.

"Ok…?" Dakota said, still confused. He was somewhat angry at Ben for telling Reagan and Lauren. "Meet me after school in the open field right across from the school.

They both nodded and returned to their lunch. When lunch was over, Dakota went on to his sixth and seventh. When the school day was over Dakota ran to the field on the opposite side of the road. Ben, Reagan, Lauren, and Emily soon showed up and they all gathered around once everyone left school. The ship soon landed after that

"Alright! Off to Corusant!" Travis said coming out of the ship, clapping his hands together.

"Wait…can we stay for just one more day?" Dakota asked.

"There's no reason to." Travis replied.

"To me there is. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day; we should enjoy it while we still can." Dakota pleaded.

Travis leaned against the ship and thought for a while then; he stood up and walked into the ship. The five kids stood out there waiting for a response from Travis. Travis walked out about ten minutes later.


	16. Are You Ok?

_Chapter 15_

_Are You Ok?_

When Travis walked out he stood in front of Dakota. Dakota (who had to look up at him a little bit) asked "so can we stay?"

Travis smiled and said "of course."

Dakota smiled back and walked into the ship and the others fallowed. Dakota showed them to the dorm they would be sleeping in and suddenly Reagan got pissed.

"There is no way I'm sleeping with a boy in my dorm!" Reagan yelled.

"Relax I'm not sleeping here." Dakota replied.

"Not you! I mean Ben!" She yelled back.

"Well like it or not you will until we get to the jedi order on Corusant." Travis said walking up behind Reagan. "Sorry."

Reagan glared at Dakota then walked in the dorm and slammed the door shut without letting anyone else in.

"She'll be fine." Dakota said as the continued the tour.

The tour went on and Dakota showed Lauren the bathroom, dining room, and the control room. When they finished it was time to eat.

"We're having soba again!" Ben said excided.

"We had that last night though." Dakota said.

"But we are having it to celebrate the new arrival!" Ben replied.

Dakota sighed. He looked around but couldn't find Reagan anywhere.

"Where's Reagan?" He asked.

"I don't know. Probably still in the dorm." Ben replied.

Dakota stepped out and walked down the hall to the dorm. He slowly opened the door and walked in. Reagan, who was sitting on the bottom bunk looking down at the floor with her mouth halfway open.

"Hey…dinner is ready." Dakota said closing the door. "Are you alright?" He asked as he sat down next to Reagan.

Reagan, finally realizing that Dakota was there looked up at him. "What? Oh yes I'm fine." She blankly replied. Before Dakota could say anything else Reagan was out the door and down the hall. Dakota sat there in silence as he thought about Reagan. _What just happened?_ He thought. _What's wrong? _But he didn't let it bother him that much. He soon stood up and went down to the dining room where everyone was eating. When they were all finished they all stood up and walked out. Ben and Emily went to the dorm, Lauren went to go take a shower, Dakota and Travis went to the engine room, and Reagan went outside. When night approached, the teens went to the dorm and went to bed. Dakota however, was still in the engine room fixing the engine with Travis.

"Man does this happen all the time?" Dakota asked as he wiped his forehead clean of oil and sweat.

"No this is actually the first time this happened." Travis replied as he sat up and took off his gloves.

When they were finished it was around two o' clock in the morning. Everyone else had at least three hours of sleep already. Dakota took a quick shower and went to the control room. He sat in his chair and went to sleep.


	17. What The Hell Just Happened?

_Chapter 16_

_What The Hell Just Happened?_

Dawn approached as the new day awakened. When Dakota awoke, everyone was already eating. Dakota got his pancakes and sat down next to Reagan, who was actually in a really good mood. He almost forgot what he bought Reagan last night.

"Hey um Reagan…"Dakota asked slightly embarrassed.

"Yes?" Reagan replied.

Dakota looked away, opened a plastic bag and took out a box of chocolates.

"Happy Valentine's day." Dakota said with his face all red.

"Thank you! Aw you're so sweet!" Reagan said taking the box from Dakota.

"Wow Dakota. You give one to her but not to us?" Lauren asked, throwing her hands up.

"Hey I only have three." Dakota replied.

"Ooo I bet one of them is for Trista."Lauren replied while she laughed with Ben.

Dakota glared at them. This was true, he had bought one for Trista and he was going to give one but, he didn't know when the right time to give it to her was. As everyone shared jokes (mostly at Dakota) they finished up their meal and got ready for school. When it was eight-thirty, Dakota put on his jacket and the kids walked across the field to the school. When they arrived, they only saw a few kids in the courtyard. Dakota scanned the area looking for Trista but she wasn't there. Around nine everyone started to show up. When Trista finally arrived, she was already surrounded by her friends.

"Alright…wish me luck." Dakota said to Ben.

Ben rolled his eyes "you're going to fail." He said.

Just as Dakota got close to Trista, the bell rang for first period. Dakota frowned and went to his class. When he got there, Jillian was waiting for him.

"Hi Dakota! Happy Valentine's Day!" She hollered

"Thanks and you too." He replied. "Hey I heard that in the lunch room, something exiting was going to happen.

"Ooo really? I can't wait!" Jillian replied jumping up and down.

Class started like any other day with singing to Annie, which was the musical for this year at Bridgewater. They were practicing for the auditions (which Dakota will not be there for) that was in a week. Next, he went to math, which was Dakota strongest subject. He went to band and science next. When lunch arrived Dakota felt his heart bat grow faster and louder while his palms got all sweaty. He got his lunch and sat next to Boomer. Boomers real name was actually Brennan but he didn't like it. Dakota told Boomer what he was going to do and to his surprise, Boomer helped him. He walked with Dakota up to Trista and Boomer introduced Dakota to her.

"Hey Trista…this is Dakota." Boomer said as he rushed away to talk to his friend Linn, leaving Dakota alone.

"Um…hi."Dakota said nervously. There was a silence as Dakota stood there in front of Trista. After a few moments he reached into a plastic bag and brought out a box of chocolates, similar to the one he gave Reagan.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He finally said.

"Aw thank you!" She said taking the chocolates.

Dakota and Trista did a little small talk but before Dakota could do anything big, he hears clapping? More and more people joined in on the clapping and before he knew it, everyone was on their feet clapping. Dakota, who was so embarrassed, put his hood on and walked back to his table. When he got there, Boomer was laughing hysterically.

"What the hell happened?" Dakota asked blankly.

"Everyone was clapping for you!" Boomer said laughing.

"…It was you!" Dakota yelled as he punched Boomer in the arm. "What the hell! You didn't have to pull that crap!" He said as he turned away.

"Dude I didn't start it!" Boomer replied, rubbing his arm.

All of a sudden Dakota was the star of the school. He had the most popular kids come up to him, shake his hand and congratulate him. For once in his life, Dakota felt alive!

_**Btw that actually happened to me. When I heard the clapping I was embarrassed beyond belief. And I know for a fact Boomer started it!**_


	18. Time To Go

_Chapter 17_

_Time to Go_

After the school day was over, Dakota and the others went to the ship. Dakota however, was still dazzled from what happened at lunch with Trista. Everyone got on the ship and sat in the control room.

"So guys I've hoped you said your good byes and all that because tonight we are-"Travis was stopped by Dakota's stunned face. "What's wrong with him?" He asked.

"Something happened to him at lunch today." Ben replied.

"Ah…I'm sure it's a really good story and we'll hear it later but, now we need to get you guys to Corusant." Travis said sitting down in his chair. They took off a little while later.

"Well I'm outta here. Chao." Reagan said heading to her dorm.

"Yeah I'm with her." Lauren agreed walking with Reagan.

"I'm off to take a shower." Emily said walking out the door.

"I'm going to check the engines and monitor the systems. See ya." Ben said walking to the engine room leaving Travis and Dakota alone in the control room again.

"So what's with the face you gave me a few minutes ago?" Travis asked.

I went to this girl I liked and gave her a box of chocolates and then everyone started clapping for me." Dakota replied sitting down in the chair next to Travis.

"Wow must be embarrassing." Travis replied. "Alright we are entering hyperspace."

As the ship traveled through hyperspace, Dakota walked to the dorm but before Dakota could leave the room, they exit hyperspace and were thrust into a major battle right above Corusant. Dakota was forced back, hitting the wall across from the room he just left.

"What the hell?" Dakota yelled as he turned around to see the battle. He ran to the chair next to Travis and put a head set on. Soon the rest of the kids came in.

"What the hell is going on!" Reagan yelled as she stared into the battle.

"Well…as you can see…we are trying to get through the battle without getting damaged." Dakota said trying to get the ship onto life support. "Unfortunately that isn't happening."

"We won't get through this without help!" Travis said trying to dodge all the firepower.

Dakota sat back and thought for a moment, and then he realized something. "Travis steer us to the nearest republic cruiser." Dakota said to Travis.

"Why?" Travis asked.

"Just do it!" Dakota yelled as Travis steered them to the closest republic cruiser.

When they landed Dakota jumped out and ran to the nearest ship which was a bomber. Travis couldn't believe his eyes.

"What is he doing?" Travis asked.

Soon the speaker crackled to life. "Travis its Dakota. Leave without me, I'll meet you at the jedi order." Dakota said, and then he took off.

Travis looked at the rest of the group then took off and fallowed Dakota out of the hangar.


	19. Dogfight

_Chapter 18_

_Dogfight_

Dakota dashed out of the hangar in an A-Wing. He didn't hesitate to attack one of the C.I.S. cruisers. The shields were already down so Dakota went to go attack the engines. He soon radioed in to the main republic cruiser.

"Hello? I need to speak with the commanding officer of this ship." Dakota said through the radio.

"Who is this?" A voice demanded on the other side of the radio.

"I'm a padawan at the jedi order and I need to talk to the commanding officer immediately!" Dakota was yelling at this point.

There was a silence on the other end of the radio. Soon it crackled to life and a different man came on.

"Hello? Who is this?" The man asked.

"My name is Dakota Wetmore. I was summoned to your world to save it and now my friends are being shot at as they try to make it to your planet. I am in an A-wing attacking one of the main C.I.S. ships. Please help them! They need an escort!" Dakota pleaded.

There was yet again another silence on the other end of the line. "Of course my lord but why are you out here?" The man asked.

"I will tell you later but now my team needs an escort. I'm sending their coordinates now." Dakota replied. A few seconds later he heard the man telling pilot to fallow the coordinates.

"The pilots are on their way now." The man said but that was it. Dakota went back to attacking the engines. When he finished he went on and attacked the life support. _C'mon this is too easy. _

_Meanwhile…_

"General, our engines and life support have been destroyed." A droid said to a mysterious figure.

"Gha!" The figured yelled as he threw the droid across the room. "Get me a ship! Now!"

The droids scurried to the hangar to get the Man's ship ready. The man jumped in and took off to see what was happening to the life support. He soon found Dakota attacking it.

"Gha!" The man yelled in anger. He started to shoot at Dakota. Dakota, who was still attacking the life support didn't notice him and was hit.

"What the hell?" Dakota yelled as he flew out of control into the battle. He looked up to see a ship pointed at him. Inside was a tall, grayish thing that looked like a droid.

"What the hell…" He repeated as he finally noticed who the droid was. It was general Grievous, the most feared droid commander in the republic.

"No this is not the time nor the place for that." Dakota said looking away. He quickly turned his ship around and headed towards the planet.

"Tsk, coward." Grievous whispered as he turned around to head back into the main ship.

As soon as Dakota got into the atmosphere of Corusant he contacted Travis. Travis, who was checking the ship for any damage, heard the communicator go off and quickly ran to it.

"Hello?" Travis asked.

"Travis is everyone ok?" Dakota asked.

"Yes what about you." Travis replied.

"I'm fine. Get everyone to the training room, this is urgent." Dakota said as he turned off his communicator. Dakota landed near the east side of the Jedi order. He got out of his ship and ran to the training room. The room was large, open room with read flooring and walls. On the opposite side from where they were standing was a large metal door with a pedestal and a lever above it. The Teens and Travis were there, lined up looking at him.

"Hello team. I know this is all very confusing but the Jedi order needs you now. I will train you the basics of blocking and simple attacks to face off the invasion but, you can't do that without first getting your lightsabers. Travis?" Dakota asked as he looked at Travis. Travis took out a bag and handed it to Dakota. "Reagan, step forward." He said and Reagan stepped forward. "You are one of the most difficult padawans to determine your lightsaber color but, I've finally found the color for you." Dakota said as he handed the lightsaber. "Your description shows that you are capable of a purple lightsaber." Dakota finished as he stepped over to confront Emily. "Emily, you are intelligent and strategic. It was not doubt that you are capable of a Green lightsaber." Dakota said handing a lightsaber to Emily. He moved over to Ben. "Ben you are funny and very well with controlling a plane. You peruse everything with your jokes and your knowledge of planes and aircrafts. You would be able to withstand the power of a blue lightsaber." Dakota said handing him the blue lightsaber. He walked in front of Lauren. "Lauren you are very fast and can almost kick my ass every time. When you put your speed and your strategic mind together, you are unstoppable. That's why you deserve a green lightsaber." Dakota said handing the last lightsaber to Lauren. "Alright now that you have your lightsaber, we start training." Dakota said jumping onto the pedestal, twenty feet up. Offense is pretty simple, move your lightsaber around and it will basically cut everything it touches, so be careful. Defense however is more of a nature instinct. When a bullet is fired, you are able to just turn and knock it away but, be precise! Hitting a fellow ally might cost us a battle." Dakota informed as he walked over to a lever. "Know you four will work as a team and fight a wave of droids before we send you out into battle. Good luck." He finished as he pulled the lever down.

The giant door opened and darkness rushed out to cover the room. The black cloud covered the four teens and Travis while a group of droids walked into the cloud. Travis jumped up from inside the cloud and up onto the pedestal where Dakota was standing.

"I should get some practice too…" Dakota said looking at Travis.

"Well if you think you are ready then here, take this." Travis replied as he handed Dakota a lightsaber.

"Thank you." Dakota replied as he jumped off the pedestal and into the black cloud.


	20. In The Black Cloud

_In the Black Cloud_

Inside the black cloud was mysterious. The five teens had no idea what was going to happen. In the distance they heard Travis' voice telling them that the droids were entering the cloud.

Ben and Lauren

"Ok ok ok. Collect yourself Ben. You will get through this." Ben thought quietly to himself.

He soon heard something. He turned around to face a droid, who just now noticed him.

"Jedi!" The droid exclaimed. It started to shoot at Ben.

Ben quickly grabbed his lightsaber and started to block the bullets. When the droid was finished shooting, Ben ran at it and chopped off its head. The droid fell to the ground and Ben stood there, looking at his lightsaber.

"How the hell did I do that?" He whispered to himself. He shook his head. "Eh who cares?" He said to himself as he turned around and went to go fight more droids.

A few minutes later he ran into Lauren. Both of them exchanged glances and turned around to find droids surrounding them. With only the dim light of their lightsabers, they fought off the droids that attacked them. When they finished, they looked at each other and went their separate ways.

_"It's going to be a long road from here on out for us. I wonder if we can fight through it…" __Ben thought to himself as he fought more and more droids._

_Emily and Dakota_

"I sense them… so if I stand here and put my lightsaber like this…"Emily said as she fallowed what she was saying. When she was finished a droid fell to the ground from behind her. "Oh well I guess I really can sense them… ok where's the next one?" She said to herself. "Aha I found one of you." She said as she turned around and waved her lightsaber. Dakota, who was running in her direction, turned and just barely put his lightsaber out to block Emily's.

_"Emily! What the hell!" Dakota exclaimed as he fell backwards._

_"Dakota! Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Emily exclaimed as she went to go help Dakota up._

_"What were you trying to do?" Dakota asked as he sat up._

_"Well I sensed droids…" Emily replied._

_"No you sensed something moving. Before you rely on that you have to be able to tell apart the droids and the humans… so this is my lightsaber color. Purple._

_As soon as he finished and stood up, droids started to shoot from the darkness of the clouds. Emily and Dakota stood back to back, facing the droids that surrounded them and like Lauren and Ben, took the droids out._

_"We should work together." Dakota said as he looked over at Emily. Emily nodded._

_Just then there was a loud rumble that slows down in time. Emily and Dakota exchanged glances but before they had time to say anything, Emily looked up and away sharply into the cloud. She waited for something and then a figure kicked Emily backwards. Dakota turned and looked but he was force backwards too. When Dakota looked up he saw two blue and two green lights that looked like lightsabers hovering right above him. The four lights came down extremely fast. So fast that Dakota barely had time to grab his lightsaber and block the light. He pushed the light to the side and got up and ran._

_"Emily! Where are you?" Dakota yelled into the black cloud. Then he saw two dim lights, one red and one green one, and ran towards them. When he got close he quickly jumped and attacked the red light. The light dimmed and fell to the ground, and with the dim light of his lightsaber, picked up the lightsaber on the ground. He opened it and a red light beamed out of the hilt._

_"Nice… ok I'm using this one." Dakota said holding it up in the air._

_"But…how will it react to you and how will you be able to handle it?" Emily asked standing up._

_"I don't know but we'll find out soon enough." Dakota said smiling. Then he started to run. "C'mon we have to go help the others." He yelled._

_Emily got up and started to run in the direction Dakota ran in and soon enough, caught up to him. A few moments later, they found droids._

__On the other side__

"Alright, we're surrounded by red lights. This is going to be fun." Ben said bringing his lightsaber to his face to show a smile.

**Character Stats:**

**Emily**

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 7"

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Lightsaber Color: Green

Strengths: War Strategies

Weakness: Speed


	21. The Battle of Corusant Part 1

_Battle of Corusant_

_Part I_

"Well that's the last one…I wonder where Ben is…" Dakota said as he put his new lightsaber.

"We should look." Emily said as she put away her lightsaber.

The two teens walked around as the smoke cleared. When it cleared completely they realized Ben and Lauren weren't there. Emily and Dakota glanced at each other.

"Where would they be?" Emily asked.

Just then there was an explosion that shook the building. The shock was so strong that Emily and Dakota fell to the ground. Dakota looked up and saw Reagan on the ground too. Above her was a piece of the ceiling falling. Dakota stood up and ran as fast as he could to Reagan and, with a single lead, he held his breath and threw his arms out to grab her and rolled away from the piece of concrete as it smashed into the ground, sending dust and debris everywhere. As soon as the dust cleared, Dakota released Reagan from his grasp and started to breathe again. Reagan looked at him dazzled and breathless.

"Th-thank you." She finally said as she hugged Dakota. Tears streamed down her face.

Reagan let go and they stood up. The building stopped shaking and Emily ran over to where they were standing. Reagan and Dakota were still looking at each other.

What broke the silence was the sound of marching outside. The three teens ran to a window that had been shattered by the shacking of the building. Outside were millions of droids marching to the Jedi Temple, the building the teens were in.

"Oh God…" Dakota whispered as he stood there staring at the droids.

The droids stopped about a mile away. Then every droid raised its gun at the building and started to shoot. A quick moment went by and then all the teens could see were red beams of light heading right at them.

"…Run!" Dakota yelled as they turned around. The teens ran as fast as they could towards the doors that lead out of the room they were in. Dakota ran the fastest and got out before the other two but, waited there until the others pasted him. As soon as they were out and Dakota started to run again, the gunfire hit the building. It hit with a massive shockwave that swept Dakota off his feet. Reagan and Emily turned around and looked at Dakota.

"Go on! I'll catch up!" Dakota yelled.

They were slow but finally started to run again. Dakota sat up and leaned himself against the wall. Staggering for breath he stood back up and started to run again.

The droids continued to fire at the building that towered over them. The building, which was now leaning, was on its last support and with one shot from a tank, the building lost its support and came crashing down.

"Reagan! Emily!" Dakota shouted as he stopped to catch his breath. Before he could speak again there was a loud crash that forced the three kids to the wall. They stood up and looked at each other. Now on a tilt Dakota grabbed Emily's and Reagan's hands and ran towards the room up the way. Dakota ran into the room and ran to a shattered glass window across from the door and he leaped out of it.


	22. Busting Out

_Busting Out_

The three sat in the dimness of a red light in the cell. Just beyond of the cell was an empty space then another door. Now that they were locked away, they knew the Corusant had fallen. Reagan looked around and started to cry.

"Reagan…what's wrong?" Dakota asked as he shifted his body to her as best as he could.

"It's all my fault. If I'd just let you do what you needed to do then…then Corusant would still have a chance." She sobbed as she looked at Dakota "I'm sorry…"

Before Dakota was able to respond to Reagan, the door of the cell opened with loud creek. From where Dakota and the others sat, they couldn't see who it was but guessed it was a droid.

"What do you want?" Dakota yelled but the silhouette kept coming closer.

"I came to set you free." It finally said with a humanly voice. Before Dakota could respond, the stranger used the force to open the locked cell. He stepped into the light and everyone realized it was Daniel everyone looked at him in relief.

"Daniel!" Reagan exclaimed cheerfully. Her tears were still streaming down her face.

Daniel looked at her, and with one quick slice of his lightsaber, freed Reagan. Reagan stood up and looked at Daniel with her eyes gleaming into his.

"Oh Daniel thank you for saving me!" Reagan said joyfully, hugging Daniel.

"He he no problem." Daniel replied.

"Aw that's just great. Hey don't worry about us Daniel, we're ok. We don't need saving or anything like that. We're okay." Dakota said as he stared into Daniel's eyes. Daniel soon did the same.

With both of them starring coldly into each other's eyes, Daniel threw his lightsaber at the chains that held the others to the wall. They all got up and started walk out. Dakota and Daniel still glared at each other.

"What the hell's your problem?" Daniel hissed.

"How do you know we were here?" Dakota asked with his cold glare.

Daniel had a moment of hesitation then finally responded "I saw them take you back on Corusant."

Before Dakota could accuse him of anything, Emily stepped in.

"Guys we need to get out of here!" She said but before they could run. Droids burst through the doors, stopping them in their tracks.

"Daniel you have the only weapon. It's your fight." Dakota said harshly

Daniel nodded.


End file.
